


Will You Give Me Shelter

by youvebeenlivingfictional



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Rating May Change, eventual polyamory, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenlivingfictional/pseuds/youvebeenlivingfictional
Summary: I desperately wanted to say no. I was already in the office an hour and a half later than I had wanted to be. Everyone else on my team had long since left, but I was there, trying to work my way through an assignment that needed to be done by Friday. It was, to date, one of the worst Wednesday’s I’d ever had at my job.I glanced up to turn down whoever it was, but the words died in my mouth at the sight of them.Why the hell did Eddie Brock need my help?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> No warnings for this chapter
> 
> Not beta read

“Can you help me with something?”

I desperately wanted to say no. I was already in the office an hour and a half later than I had wanted to be. Everyone else on my team had long since left, but I was there, trying to work my way through an assignment that needed to be done by Friday. It was, to date, one of the worst Wednesday’s I’d ever had at my job.

I glanced up to turn down whoever it was, but the words died in my mouth at the sight of them.

Why the hell did Eddie Brock need my help? Then again, his usual editor had probably long since gone home.

“When do you need it by?” I asked, glancing at the time on my monitor before looking up at him.

“By tomorrow morning.” I cringed, and he hurriedly added, “I will pay for your dinner.” I nodded, holding my hand out for the thumb drive he was holding.

“Alright,” I said, resigning myself to a few more hours alone at the office. What I didn’t expect was for Eddie to pull a chair up beside mine, muttering that this was awesome and that he really owed me one.

“You drive,” he said, passing me the thumb drive. I took it, blinking a couple of times before I turned, saving the edits that I had made to my other assignment and closing out of the window. I plugged the thumb drive in, leg bouncing impatiently as it loaded.

“What do you want?” He asked. I hummed curiously, confused, before his phone was pushed into my field of vision, the food order app that the office used in my face. Dinner. Right.

I reached down, navigating to my favorite diner and ordering what I wanted before nudging the phone back in his direction. I pressed play on the footage, unplugging my headphones and turning the volume up a bit.

“I can just tell you where to cut,” Brock spoke up, and I could hear a twinge of irritation in his voice. I waved him off, focusing on the overview that he was giving on the topic before he went on to the interview. There was nearly an hour of footage.

“What do you need this cut down to?”

“Seven. Like a tight seven.” I nodded, tightening my ponytail to keep any of my hair from getting in my face before straightening my glasses.

“Alright.”

By the time our food arrived, we were both too immersed in what we were doing to eat. It got as far as Eddie opening the bag before he set it back down on the corner of my desk, pointing out that he did, in fact, need the frames I had deleted.

I had never had a reason to work with Eddie before. He was one of the most talented journalists at the Daily Globe, had a team that he regularly worked with. He was smart and had a good sense of storytelling. But there was a reason he wasn’t doing the editing for himself.

Every argument he made for a shot or a reiteration, I had an equally valid counter-argument for.

By midnight, we had it down eight and a half minutes.

“I feel like we should microwave this.” I looked over at Eddie, unable to hide an amused smile at the sight of him digging into the bag of food, his mouth already half-stuffed with fries.

“I can eat it cold, just pass it here,” I said, waving the food over. Eddie did as he was asked, laying my food out in reach of me.

“Hit save, take a break,” he urged. I hesitated, looking at the screen. He added:

“The footage isn’t gonna disappear if you eat your burger, I promise.” I hit save, leaning back in my seat and unwrapping my food. We ate in relative quiet before Eddie asked,

“What’s got you here so late? Besides me, I mean.”

“They threw an inspirational story for Friday’s edition. I’ve got four hours of footage to make coherent. Half of it feels like they just forgot to call cut or shut the camera off when they weren’t using it.” Eddie snorted.

“Can I guess who it was?”

“You can, but I’m willing to bet you won’t be right.” His eyes narrowed playfully, and I smiled. We were both distracted by his phone buzzing. I couldn’t help but look at it where it was sitting on the desk, the name ‘Annie’ popping up with a text message. I looked away quickly, not wanting to intrude. Brock seemed to not notice, just picked his phone up and answered the text.

“Was it Benning?” He asked as he typed. I laughed, surprised.

“How did you know that?” Eddie shrugged.

“He always insists his crew shoots everything and I mean  _everything_. Well, I don’t need to tell you.”

“No, you don’t. I’ve literally got footage of this family making an entire meal and he wants me to find a way to use all of it.”

Eddie shook his head. We went quiet as we ate. I had never been skilled at small talk, and Eddie clearly had things on his mind.

“You think we could finish this in the next hour?” He asked, glancing over at me. Part of me wanted to pry, to ask if he had someone waiting for him at home, but we didn’t know one another that way. Instead, I nodded, cleaning my fingers off.   
  
“If you don’t fight me about shots you don’t need, then yeah, we can be done in an hour.”   
  
A smile crossed Eddie’s lips, and we both huddled together around my computer. We bickered on and off for the next our, calling multiple races before finally coming to a resolution and a tight seven minutes by 1:28 AM.  
  


“You need a ride?”

My mouth went dry at the sight of his motorcycle. I shook my head, waving off the proffered helmet.   
  
“I think I’m just gonna call an uber.”

“You sure?”   
  
“Positive.” Eddie smiled, throwing his leg over the machine and settling in.   
  
“Thanks for the help,” He said, putting his helmet on. I nodded, waving a light goodbye and watching his motorcycle until it was out of sight. I didn’t see Eddie for a couple of weeks, writing off our interaction off as my being his absolute best-last-hope.   
  
I was surprised, then, when I heard a, “Do you have a minute?” And looked up to see Eddie in front of my desk with a bag of takeout from the diner we’d ordered from before.   
  
“I’ve got two minutes if you’ve got onion rings in there.”

“I ordered extra,” He put the bag down, thumb drive beside it before he dragged a chair up next to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Eddie and I had started working together, I’d been able to ascertain that she was Eddie’s girlfriend. We didn’t talk about our personal lives much, but typically, when Eddie did, it had to do with her. He’d showed me a picture once— his lockscreen, the two of them making ridiculous faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta-Read. No warnings for this chapter, I don’t think?
> 
> POV dips to third with Eddie and Annie briefly, but the shift is clear.

“Seriously? That moment—  _that_  moment, you can see in his face that he realizes he’s screwed,” Eddie argued, pointing at the screen, and the stricken face of the defendant he had interviewed. I rolled my eyes, pushing Eddie’s arm away. 

Over the last couple of months of working with him, I’d gotten used to this: how passionate he could get when he was talking about his work, the way he wanted his stories constructed and told. I didn’t know many other reporters that had this heavy a hand in the outcome of their footage.

“He’s got the same look in the third minute,” I reminded Eddie. He looked like he wanted to tear his hair out.   
  
“It is a callback to that moment—“   
  
“Eddie?”   
  
We looked away from one another, up to the person that had stepped in front of my desk. Eddie’s face brightened as he got up, rounding the desk to embrace the women that had spoken.   
  
Since Eddie and I had started working together, I’d been able to ascertain that she was Eddie’s girlfriend. We didn’t talk about our personal lives much, but typically, when Eddie did, it had to do with her. He’d showed me a picture once— his lockscreen, the two of them making ridiculous faces.

She was gorgeous. Tall, blonde, lithe. I had felt a crush on Eddie blooming for some time, but I couldn’t be upset even if I wanted to; Eddie’s face lit up and he had the sweetest smile when he talked about her.   
  
“We’ve got reservations in half an hour,” She said as he pulled away.   
  
“Ah… Shit. Sorry, we got carried away here, I totally forgot,” Eddie laughed, looking at his watch.   
  
Annie peered around him, looking at me before pointedly looking back at Eddie.   
  
“What? Oh!” Eddie turned so that he was no longer blocking me.

“This is my girlfriend Annie,” He smiled. I got up, hand out to shake hers.   
  
“Annie, this—“   
  
“I know she this is,” She took my hand, shaking it warmly in hers.   
  
“Eddie’s said you’ve saved his ass a few times now. It’s a wonder you haven’t asked for another assignment yet.”   
  
My brows rose, and I glanced over at Eddie, who seemed to be pointedly looking anywhere but at me. I shook my head.   
  
“He’s exaggerating. He was doing fine before.”   
  
We were still shaking hands, and it was definitely outside the normal length of time you shook hands with someone. I pulled mine back first, tucking it into my pocket.   
  
“We should finish-–”  
  
“You guys should get going, we can finish up tomorrow,” I cut Eddie off.   
  
“Who knows how much more of this you’re gonna fight me on, anyway.” Eddie smiled, nodding, and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair I’d started keeping beside my desk at all times.   
  
“See you.”   
  
“Yeah. Have a good time— and it was nice to finally meet you, Annie.” She smiled, giving me a little wave before they left. I watched them go, eyeing Eddie’s hand where it was resting on her lower back before I looked back to the footage on my screen.

——————-

“She’s cute,” Annie commented halfway through their meal. Eddie frowned, not sure how they’d gotten from the case Annie was working on to a ‘she’s cute’.   
  
“Who is?” He asked. Annie tipped her head to the side, brows raising.   
  
“You know who.” It took him a moment before realization dawned on him. He shrugged a little, reaching for his glass.   
  
“I never really noticed.”   
  
“Oh come on, months of sitting that close and you never noticed?”  
  
“We’re working when we’re at work. I’m focused on the screen, not her.”   
  
“ _I’d_  be focused on her,” Annie said off-handedly, and Eddie choked on his wine. He narrowed his eyes at her mischievous little smile and the twinkle in her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like Annie was taking stock of me, looking me over– which was ridiculous. Annie had no reason to be staring at me. I glanced over at her, expecting her to be looking elsewhere, but her eyes met mine steadily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta-Read. No warnings for this chapter, I don’t think.
> 
> Same POV dip as last chapter at the end there.

I was halfway through packing up for the night when I heard, “Hi!”

I smiled at the sight of her in front of my desk again. She was like a burst of sunshine; it was easy to be drawn in. 

“You haven’t seen Eddie, have you?”

I actually hadn’t seen him all day; he’d mentioned that he’d be out on interviews. I told Annie as much, and she glanced at her watch.

“I think he mentioned that. Totally slipped my mind,” She shook her head a bit to herself.

“Long day?” I asked. It seemed like a friendly enough question; Eddie was a close colleague, someone I was now spending most of my work hours with. There were some days where I took up all of Eddie’s time, with Annie book-ending his days and nights.

“Very,” Annie said. I nodded, hands hovering around my bag. Annie tipped her head toward the door, adding, “I’ll walk out with you." 

I felt an odd twist in my stomach that I was sure was more confusion than anything else. It would surely be faster for Annie to just turn and leave, without any small talk. I hurried to finish packing up, fumbling a little before pulling my bag over my shoulder and heading for the elevator with Annie at my side. She leaned against the wall, swinging her bag lightly as I poked at the elevator button twice as if that would make it arrive faster.

It felt like Annie was taking stock of me, looking me over– which was ridiculous. Annie had no reason to be staring at me. I glanced over at her, expecting her to be looking elsewhere, but her eyes met mine steadily. It was coupled with a warm smile. I returned a small one, eyes darting back to the down button.

"How long have you been an editor?” She asked.

“Uh… pffffffffffff–Two years?” I offered, hating that my answer sounded like a question.

“How long have you been a lawyer?” Her smile brightened at the question, and I found myself grateful for the little bit that Eddie had told me about her. I relaxed more as we chatted in the elevator, crossing the lobby, and both of us laughed when we each moved to open the door for the other.

I felt a shiver run through me when Annie placed her hand between my shoulder blades, steering me outside. She hadn’t dropped her hand, and neither of us had discussed which way either of us was going; we were just wandering, lightly laughing, commenting that politeness was not, in fact, dead when we heard,

“Annie?” We stopped, turning to look at Eddie, who was looking between us, confused. My face suddenly went very hot; I felt like a child that had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“I thought you weren’t going to be at the office today,” Annie said. Eddie nodded, walking closer to us.

“I wasn’t, which is why I’m kinda surprised to see you here with–”

“She reminded me. We were just heading out.”

“I see that,” Eddie had stopped in front of us now, and was looking at Annie with an expression I couldn’t read. I cleared my throat, pulling their attention away from one another.

“I’m gonna head home. I’ll see you tomorrow, Eddie, and nice to see you again, Annie,” I said, taking a couple of steps away. Annie’s hand didn’t fall away as I stepped back. Instead, it slid down my arm, as Eddie said,

“See you–-”

“What are you doing for dinner?” Annie cut him off, catching me by the sleeve.

Confusion bloomed in my stomach again, and any calmness I’d come to feel around Annie in our very brief time together vanished.

The looks on both their faces made me feel like I’d done something very, very wrong. Annie was watching me, smiling, easy, but Eddie’s face…

I offered Annie a shaky smile.

“I’m meeting a friend,” A lie that I bolstered by jerking my thumb over my shoulder.

“So we should let her go meet her friend,” Eddie tacked on. Annie let go of my sleeve. My arm felt heavy as it fell back to my side. 

I nodded once, saying, “Right. Bye!” In an overly chipper tone before I turned, leaving the two behind me.

———-

“What was that?” Eddie asked, still focusing on his girlfriend, who was staring intently after his editor.

“She was lying,” Annie said, answering an entirely different, unasked question, “She literally just told us that she was going home, and then said that she was going to meet a friend for dinner.”

“Annie.”

“We should invite her over sometime,” Annie added, sliding her arm through Eddie’s. “Let’s get home, I’m sure Mr. Belvedier is getting hungry.”

“You can’t talk about her lying,” Eddie added, heading toward the building with Annie in tow.

“You and I both know that you remembered the fact that I wasn’t supposed to come to the office today.” The twitch of Annie’s lips told Eddie he was right. He stopped just outside the door, turning to face her fully.

“Why’d you come by? And I mean the real reason,” He said.

“Why did you?” she asked.

“I left my notes here. Why else?” Annie shrugged.

“Go grab your notes, then. I’ll wait here.” Eddie hesitated. He leaned in, pecking Annie’s lips before heading inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt strained between me and Eddie for the next week. We kept our conversations purely on footage; both of us backed off on creative choices far faster than we would’ve before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta-Read. No warnings for this chapter, I don’t think

It felt strained between me and Eddie for the next week. We kept our conversations purely on footage; both of us backed off on creative choices far faster than we would’ve before.

That Friday found me feeling more jittery than usual. The vibe I was getting from the man sitting to my left was one of extreme irritation. I managed to get my leg to stop as I deleted a few frames that he pointed out. As soon as that was done, my leg resumed its bouncing, marked by Eddie pushing a huff out through his nose.

We managed to finish up in record time, and Eddie got up as soon as I hit ‘send’, shooting the email and footage off to Lewis.

“Have a good weekend,” He said, pulling his jacket off of the back of the chair.

“Sorry,” I said quietly, focusing on the screen. He stopped moving, turning back to face me, frowning as he straightened his collar.

“What?” He asked.

“Sorry,” I repeated, standing and gathering my things. He was still standing there when I finished.

“Sorry for what?” He sounded more confused than anything else.

“Whatever I did that made this,” I waved between the two chairs at my desk, “Like this.” I waved between the two of us. I slung my bag over my shoulder, mumbling, “See ya,” As I headed for the elevators.

I woke up on Saturday to a string of emails that had been sent like they were text messages. Twelve of them, all from Eddie.

_[12:31 AM] You didn’t need to apologize you didn’t do anything._

_[12:33 AM] It’s been a weird day/week_

_[12:33 AM] I was being a dick_

_[12:34 AM] Sorry_

_[12:37 AM] This is eddie by the way_

_[12:42 AM] It says the emails are from me, I didn’t need to tell you that_

_[12:44 AM] Anyway I should’ve apologized, not you. So, I’m sorry._

_[12:46 AM]  I said that already_

_[1:21 AM] Annie wants to invite you over for dinner tonight. Super short notice, I know. but if you’re not busy we’d love to have you_

_[1:29 AM] **for dinner_

The last two messages were an address, then a phone number that I assumed was Eddie’s.

I re-read the messages a couple of times, warmed and amused by the fact that they were sent so late. I copied the number into my phone, named the contact 'E. Brock?’, and opened the text message field.

_What were you even doing up at 12:30?_

My finger hovered over the send for a moment before I deleted the message.

_I think 'this is Eddie by the way’ was probably the funniest part_

Delete.

_I definitely overstepped some line so yeah I did have to apologize_

Delete.

_I am really sorry if I came between you and_

I didn’t even finish typing that message before I deleted it. 

The thought that I’d managed to come between Eddie and Annie in some way was absolutely ridiculous. I sighed, pushing my covers off and getting out of bed. Maybe I could work out what to say after some food.

After spending the morning with a couple of friends and allowing the problem to simmer in the back of my mind, I finally texted Eddie:

_Dinner would be great if the offer is still open_

I’d barely put my phone down before my phone buzzed with an answering text:

_Are you allergic to cats?_

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halfway to their home, I regretted my decision to go in the first place. I could’ve pretended on Monday that I didn’t have my work email on my phone, said that that would’ve been nice, sorry about that. But the last week had been so painfully stilted, it felt like if I didn’t fix this now, I never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Not Beta-Read. No warnings for this chapter, I don’t think

Eddie and I had texted back and forth a little throughout the day, light things like the kind of wine he and Annie both liked, a picture of Annie’s cat, Mr. Belvedere, who Eddie called ‘the bastard’, what time I should come over.

I was somehow as at ease and as uncomfortable as I had been the day before. Things seemed to be sort of normal again, but I was also stepping back into the dynamic that had thrown the two of us out of whack in the first place. 

Agreeing to dinner felt like the stupidest thing I could’ve possibly done. What did I ever wear? Something nice but not too nice. I didn’t want to look like I was trying too hard to impress them– which I kind of was. But it was dinner at their house, not at a fancy restaurant.

I thought I was keeping a level head until I caved and FaceTimed a friend to ask what I should wear for dinner.   
  
Maddy was my oldest friends in San Francisco; she was a school teacher, happily married with two little boys and a baby on the way.   
She was also, in her words, glad to see me finally going on a date that she didn’t set me up on.   
  
I didn’t have the heart to correct her. This was not a date.

This was…

I had no idea what the hell this was.

“No, listen, I don’t want anything flirty or sexy, just something comfy,” I said, turning the camera to face my bed.   
  
“What about the first pair of jeans with my white button down and green cardigan?”   
  
“That’s so school-teacher,” Maddy argued.   
  
“Then it’s perfect, that’s what I’m wearing,” I said, turning the camera back to smile at Maddy.   
  
“Oh, oh no you don’t,” She started, but what cut off by a crash from the other room, followed by a moment of silence, then a,   
  
“ _MOOOOOOOOOM, TYLER BROKE GRANDMA.”_

 _“_ Oh hell, Tyler knocked the urn over again,” Maddy hissed, glancing into the other room before looking back at me.   
  
“I want all the details,” She said before hanging up. I shook my head, tossing the phone onto my bed.

———-

Halfway to their home, I regretted my decision to go in the first place. I could’ve pretended on Monday that I didn’t have my work email on my phone, said that that would’ve been nice, sorry about that. But the last week had been so painfully stilted, it felt like if I didn’t fix this now, I never would. 

_You’ll know you’re there when you see the bastard in the window_

That was the last text Eddie had sent me. I spotted Mr. Belvedere as he’s said, smiling a little to myself before I looked up at their door. I took a deep breath before I rang the doorbell. I waited for a few moments, leg bouncing impatiently. I looked up when the door was pulled open and smiled when I saw Annie.   
  
“Hey!” She grinned, ushering me in. We were talking over one another as we headed into the kitchen. It was a blend of how nice I thought their home was and how happy I was to be there, layered with Annie thanking me for coming over, for bringing wine.

I wasn’t prepared to see Eddie at the stove, dishtowel over his shoulder as he stirred something. He looked at me over his shoulder, smiling.   
  
“Hey! You found the place okay?” He asked.   
  
I nodded, smiling.   
  
“Found it fine, thanks. Smells good,” I nodded toward the stove.   
  
“Annie’s a better cook between the two of us.”

“But Eddie is great at stirring things,” Annie teased. Eddie smiled, turning back to face the stove. He looked a little red around the ears.

“Sit, please,” Annie waved me into a seat at their island, and I settled down.   
  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” I asked. Annie set the bottle of wine I’d brought down in front of me.   
  
“You can open this.”

——-

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re a New Yorker,” Eddie was giggling. I’d never heard him giggle before, and it made me laugh harder.

“I can’t believe you know my cousin,” Annie wiped a tear away from her eye as we all calmed down.

“I can’t believe you  _dated_  her cousin,” Eddie tacked on, grinning as Annie pushed his shoulder.

“Briefly. I don’t think we made it a month.” I reminded them, smiling.

“What about now? Are you seeing anyone?” Annie asked, resting her chin on her hand. I shook my head.

“Nah, not right now.”

“Why not?” I shrugged.

“Ah… I’m just not. It’s just not something I spend a lot of time thinking about these days.”

“So you used to think a lot about it.”

“I did, yeah. When I was in New York.”

“Are you still interested in dating?”

“Maybe. If the right person came along.”

“How would you describe this right person?”

“Babe, stop interrogating her,” Eddie picked up the second bottle of wine we’d opened and topped mine off. Annie frowned.

“I’m not!” She leaned back in her seat. I smiled.

“Honestly, it’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“See, hon? She doesn’t mind.”

“You definitely— she was interrogating, though. I have seen her in court, she does that, that smile she was giving you? And then she very, very slowly gets closer. Did you see how she was leaning in?” Eddie asked, raising his brows. Annie rolled her eyes, mouthing ‘lies’, as he spoke, and I couldn’t help the smile that pulled at my lips.

“You two are an awesome couple,” I said, before adding, “No, I mean it,” When they tried to deflect.

“Well, you’re an awesome single person,” Eddie said. I bit my lip to keep from laughing aloud. Annie snorted into her glass of wine, sending the two of us into a fit of giggling.

“You know what I mean,” he added with conviction despite the fact that his face was going red.

———-

“Just let me— I’ll call you cab,” Eddie leaned against the door, stopping me from leaving as he pulled his phone out. Annie has gone up ahead of us, citing a meeting that she’d have to get up for early the next morning. Eddie and I had done the washing up (though it was more Eddie than me— I was distracted by Mr. Belvedere).

“I can take the bus,” I argued. He nodded.

“I know you can, but we all had a bit to drink, and I will just feel better if you take a cab. Please.” I wanted to curse myself for melting at the Look he gave me— he wasn’t even trying to puppy-dog eyes.

“Alright,” I agreed. I sat on the small bench they had in the entryway, stretching my legs out.

“Scooch,” Eddie said, sitting down beside me. We were pressed close together; the bench was definitely not built for two people to sit on it. Eddie fiddled with his phone for a few moments before he turned his head to look at me.

“I… I have no idea where you live.” We burst into laughter.

“Give me that,” I said, taking the phone from Eddie. He was still shaking with laughter beside me. I put my address in and ordered the car before I leaned back against the wall, closing my eyes. The phone chimed, and Eddie mumbled, “Five minutes.”

Five minutes. I could last that long with my unfairly attractive coworker with the both of us tipsy giggling like idiots. No problem.

I felt Eddie shift beside me, yawning.

“You can head up. I definitely know where your front door is,” I offered.

“Nope.”

“Suit yourself.” I let my head fall to the side, looking at him. His lips were so full. How were his lips that full? How had I not noticed before? 

I saw his head starting to turn toward mine and I looked away, looking up at the ceiling. I was used to Eddie being in my personal space, but this felt different.

Eddie nudged my knee with his own.

“What are you thinking?” He asked softly. I tipped my head to the side, smiling when I saw him looking at me.

“I’m thinking… that I’m really glad you sent me twelve emails… at one in the morning,” I emphasized each point as he started to laugh again.

“Yeah, I might’ve gone a little overboard,” he conceded.

“I’m kinda glad you went overboard,” I admitted. Eddie nudged my leg again.

“The other day, I was uh… I acted like a real asshole—“

“Eddie, it’s okay.”

“It’s not. I acted like a dick because something was… was going on, and it was not your fault. Took it out on you anyway. And that wasn’t cool. I’m sorry.” I smiled.

“Apology accepted.” He smiled that crooked smile and I cursed the warmth that it spread through me.

“Good,” he murmured. I felt myself leaning in, and held my breath as he did, too. We were a breath away when his phone chimed. We stopped, looking down at it.

“… Ride’s here,” he said quietly. I nodded, pushing myself up, using the wall as a support as I straightened up.

“Thanks. And um- lemme know what I can— I’ll Venmo you for the—“ I had lost the ability to fully form sentences.

“You don’t have to do that,” Eddie reassured me, getting up and catching hold of the door as I pulled it open. I stepped out into the night, stopping to turn and look at him. He looked so sweet, framed in the warm light of the entryway’s lamp. I smiled a little bit, taking a couple of steps back.

“I’ll see you on Monday,” I said. He nodded.

“Monday,” He echoed. I turned away from him, opening the car door and getting in. I slouched in my seat once I was sure we were out of sight, putting my head in my hands.

I had been so close to fixing it all, and then so, so close to ruining it again.

————-

“She get home alright?” Annie asked sleepily as she felt the bed dip.

“Yeah,” Eddie mumbled, laying down beside Annie. He smiled as she shifted in the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder.

They lay in silence. He was sure Annie had fallen asleep until she murmured, “I really like her, Eddie.” He sighed, pressing a kiss to the crown of Annie’s head.

“I really like her, too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that dinner, my relationship with Eddie was better than it had ever been. In the weeks following, Annie and I had started texting daily (which started with an adorably devious ‘I got your number from Eddie’s phone >:)’ ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Not Beta-Read. 1 light swear

"You two are killing me.” Annie sounded equally amused and bored. I glanced away from my screen, smiling to see her leaning back in Eddie’s usual chair, her arm thrown over the back, head propped on her hand.

“She’s killing you, babe, not me,” Eddie said from where he’d taken to pacing in front of my desk.

“No. No, it’s definitely both of you,” Annie said.  

After that dinner, my relationship with Eddie was better than it had ever been. In the weeks following, Annie and I had started texting daily (which started with an adorably devious ‘I got your number from Eddie’s phone >:)’ ). Neither Eddie nor I brought the incident in the front-hall up, either. Maybe he’d had more to drink than I’d thought and didn’t remember. What was more likely, though, was that we had mutually silently agreed to never bring it up.

I often found myself thinking about it, but I tried not to dwell on it for too long. I liked working with and being around Eddie too much to jeopardize our relationship, and I had never gotten so close to anyone in such a short period of time as I had to Annie.

The truth was, beyond the near-kiss with Eddie, I sometimes thought that Annie was flirting with me.

That made me feel stupid. There was no rhyme or reason as to why she’d be flirting. She had Eddie. And while she had casually dropped into one of our recent conversations that she had dated women in the past, I was sure it didn’t mean anything. I took it as a sign that I had been out of the dating game for too long, and was perceiving the most innocent of comments as something they weren’t.

They had missed their dinner reservation that night– Annie had been called back to the firm only a few minutes after she’d left, and Eddie had stayed behind to work a little longer. By the time Annie made it to the office, Eddie and I had ordered takeout for the three of us.

It had been almost two hours since then. Annie’s coat had come off, and I’d found out that it was basically twice as attractive to watch women roll their sleeves up as it was to watch a man do it.

“It’s her, I promise,” Eddie said, rounding the desk to crouch behind Annie’s chair and rest his chin on her shoulder.

“Obviously Alvarez hadn’t been expecting the defendant come right out and say that. That clearly wasn’t part of their game plan.” I shook my head, turning back and crossing my arms.

“A good lawyer doesn’t ask a question that they don’t already know the answer to. So either he’s a shitty lawyer or he’s playing up his reaction for effect,” I argued.

“She’s right,” Annie piped up. I smiled at her, mouthing my thanks. My smile widened when she winked at me.

“Oh, no. I can’t have you two ganging up on me,” Eddie whined.

“Now who’s playing up his reaction for effect,” Annie said, lightly flicking the top of Eddie’s head.

——————

“You should come over for brunch this weekend,” Annie said, looping her arm through mine as we headed out of the building. I frowned a little.

“I can’t this weekend.” Annie pouted, and I spotted Eddie’s hand giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“Next weekend?” He asked. I nodded, smiling.

“Sounds good.” We said our goodbyes and I turned down the block as the two of them got on Eddie’s motorcycle.

——————

“Another date? What has gotten into you?” Maddy asked, impressed, watching me rifle through my closet. I glanced back at her. I hadn’t told her that last time hadn’t been anything of the sort but felt like at this point, it was too late.

This time, however, it really was a date.

After dinner at Eddie and Annie’s, between Annie’s albeit light interrogation and the stupid thing I’d almost done, I’d made the decision to sign up for a few dating apps.

I hadn’t spoken with most of the people I’d matched with, but most of the ones I had spoken to had either only wanted to hook-up or had barely gotten beyond the small-talk phase.

“So how long have you been talking to this guy anyway?” Maddie asked.

“A couple of weeks. We got coffee last week— I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you getting all excited,” I added quickly. Maddy narrowed her eyes at me.

“Tell me he’s cute, at least. Was he one of my picks?”

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket, pulling up Mark’s profile and passing the phone to her. Her irritated gaze disappeared fairly quickly at his profile.

“He’s  _hot_.” I rolled my eyes at her tone.

“What, you don’t think I can pull that kind of action down?” I asked, glancing back at her.

“Oh, you obviously can, this is the proof, wow.” I snorted, pulling a summer dress out of the closet and holding it up to myself, biting my lip.   
  
“So did that last date not go anywhere?” Maddy asked. I could feel her watching my face in the mirror, and I was careful not to let my face fall.   
  
“Nope. Didn’t go anywhere.”

——————

“Good, you’re up.”

I blinked tiredly, rubbing my eyes.

“Eddie? It’s like two in the morning,” I mumbled, glancing at the clock on the bedside table.

“I need you to come in. Like, now.”

“To work?”

“Yeah. I’m already here. And I have coffee and bagels.”

“Where the hell did you get a bagel at 2 AM?”

“We can talk about that later.” He paused.

“I know, I’m asking a huge favor, but just— come on, this is big.”

I groaned, running my hand through my hair.

“Okay. Okay okay, I’m on my way.” I hung up before he could thank me.

“You okay?” I glanced behind me, smiling a little to see Mark rolling onto his side.

“Got called into work,” I said.

“Well, hey, if you don’t want sleepover, just say so.” I smiled, leaning down and pecking his lips before I got up to hunt for my clothes.

——————

I probably looked like hell, and like I wanted to kill him, but Eddie smiled when he saw me nonetheless.

“One of the overnighters couldn’t handle this?” I asked, sliding into my seat and waiting for my equipment to boot up.

“Not the way I’d want and you know it,” Eddie said, already in his usual spot. I rested my chin on my hand, closing my eyes briefly as opening them again when I felt the coldness of my monitor light flicker on. I sighed, pushing my hair back from my face. I wordlessly held my hand out for Eddie’s drive but got nothing.

I turned my head, brows raising when I saw him staring at me.

“What?” I asked. He cleared his throat.

“You’re uh— I’ve never seen you in glasses before,” he commented.

“Contacts are tricky at 2 AM,” I said.

“And you have a hickey,” he added. I felt myself flush, fighting the urge to reach up and cover it with my hand. What good would that do? He’d already seen it.

“You gonna give me the footage or what?”

“Oh, yeah,” Eddie patted his pockets down before finally locating it and handing it over.

I worked almost on autopilot, letting Eddie tell me what and where to cut. By the time I was really waking up, I realized what it was: a ride along for the capture of Evan Smithson, a man that had escaped prison nearly a month ago.

It was like he’d been waiting for me to realize, and when I turned to him wide-eyed, he was grinning.

“I know,” he said. He slid his arm around my chair, turning us back toward the screen.

“Come on, we need this ready by six and we’re almost done.”

——————

The news of Smithson’s capture was splashed across every major paper and news outlet by ten that morning, but we had gotten it out first. I didn’t even bother asking Eddie who he’d gotten in good with to be allowed to tail them.

Lewis had been so pleased with our work that he’d given the both of us the rest of the day, and Eddie and I had packed up faster than ever before.

I was more than a little clumsy in my sleepiness, but Eddie was as sure-footed as ever. I’d nearly spilled an entire cup of cold coffee on my editing bay, but Eddie had caught it, righting it before any more than a few drops could hit the desk.

“Turn off the fucking sun,” I grumbled as we stepped outside. Eddie snorted, arm sliding around my shoulder and drawing me a little closer as we walked. In another circumstance, I might’ve pulled away or brushed him off, but I was too tired to care.

“We gotta get you home before you totally pass out,” he said. I hummed, agreeing. He let go of me to hail a cab, and I leaned against his back as he flagged one down.

——————

“Up, come on.” I grunted as Eddie lightly shook me. I got out of the car, not bothering to fight him on paying the cab driver. I was surprised to find us outside his and Annie’s place.

“… this is not my house,” I said, watching him find his keys. He looked back at me.

“You know I think you’ve got the makings of an investigative reporter,” he grinned, “I couldn’t remember where you live. If you want I can call you a cab,” he added. I shrugged, stepping inside.

“Sure. I’m just gonna,” I let myself into the living room, sitting in the corner of their couch.

“‘M just gonna rest my eyes,” I mumbled, letting them close for a moment.

——————

“Oh, honey. Eddie really put you through the wringer, didn’t he,” I heard. I hummed, leaning up into the fingers brushing my hair away from my face.

“You with me?” The voice asked. I took a moment to process before I shook my head. I heard a chuckle.

“Alright. You go back to sleep.”

——————

“She up yet?” Eddie asked, setting his coffee mug down as Annie came in. She shook her head, sitting down across from him.

“Out like a light. She must not have been sleeping when you called her.”

“No, don’t think she was,” Eddie agreed. Annie’s lips twisted, remembering the bright hickey she’d spotted.

“Thought she wasn’t seeing anyone,” She said, glancing back into the living room.

“Maybe she wasn’t.”

“Maybe she still isn’t,” Annie offered, “I’ll ask.” Eddie shook his head.

“No reason for you to ask.”

“We’re friends. Friends talk about these things,” Annie said firmly.

“Well, just don’t talk about them when I’m in the room,” Eddie requested. Annie watched as he got up to put his mug in the sink.

“It could work, you know,” She murmured, and frowned as his shoulders went rigid.

“Just leave it alone, babe,” Eddie begged. He turned back to her, tipping her head up for a kiss.

“‘M gonna go get some sleep,” He said, giving her shoulder a squeeze before heading to their room. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Annie had first brought it up, Eddie had laughed very, very hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter, I think :) 
> 
> This chapter dips between Reader and Eddie and Annie’s points of view. Italics indicate scenes that have happened previously. Not beta-read.

_When Annie had first brought it up, Eddie had laughed very, very hard._

_“Look, it’s obvious you’re attracted to her,” Annie pointed out, watching Eddie climb out of bed. His laughter died down once she’d started talking again, and he shook his head, stopping in front of their dresser to find something to wear to work._

_“And I like her, too. I know we always… talked about maybe bringing someone else into bed with us, but I think with her it could really work.” Annie got out of bed, walking over stand behind Eddie and wrapping her arms around him._

_“Just… think about it?” She asked, resting her chin on Eddie’s shoulder. His eyes raised to meet hers in the mirror for a few seconds before he nodded._

_“I’ll think about it,” he mumbled._

_The fact of the matter was, Eddie thought about it a lot. So much that it drove him to distraction at work, leading him to mess up takes and snipe at everyone around him for the rest of the week._

_He hadn’t expected her to apologize. He hadn’t even realized he’d been such a dick until she had. He’d grumbled the whole thing to Annie over dinner._

_“We should have her over,” Annie had said, rubbing Eddie’s back soothingly, watching him. She paused, thinking and adding,_

_“Or we can drop this whole thing. I want us both to be comfortable with this, honey.” Eddie looked back at Annie, biting his lip._

_“We should have her over,” he finally said._

_————-_

_“I almost kissed her,” Eddie admitted. Annie looked up, suddenly much more awake than she had been a few moments._

_“Really? When?”_

_“Just now, in the hall,” Eddie admitted, “I’m sorry.”_

_Annie sat up, shifting to look down at Eddie._

_“I leave you alone with her for five minutes,” she said, and Eddie was surprised by the amusement in her tone and the smile on her lips._

_“It was more like ten minutes— I don’t know why you’re smiling.”_

_Annie took Eddie’s hand in hers, intertwining their fingers._

_“It would be one thing if we hadn’t talked about this, but we have. Besides, did you see how touchy she was with me at dinner?” Annie dipped her head down, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s jaw._

_“She likes us,” she murmured against his skin. Eddie shivered, fingers sliding into Annie’s hair before he pulled her up for a desperate kiss._

————-

“You hungry?”

I didn’t answer at first, just blinked up at Annie, confused.

“… I think so, but I, um—“ It came back to me bit by bit: Eddie calling me, going in at 2, the Smithson footage, the cab ride.

“Oh, god,” I covered my face with both hands, embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to pass out on your couch.” I heard Annie laugh, and felt her soft hands come up to gently move mine from my face.

“After what Eddie put you through last night, the least we can do is offer you somewhere to sleep, and dinner,” She reassured. I felt my face heat up as she pushed a strand of hair back from my face, tucking it behind my ear.

“So. Are you hungry? Friday night is Chinese night.”

“Night?” I repeated dumbly before eyeing the window. It was dark out.

“Did you have somewhere you needed to be?” Annie asked, concern tinting her tone. I shook my head.

“No, nowhere. Just didn’t mean to… take your couch over.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Annie’s smile was so warm. I felt butterflies swirl about in my stomach and I cursed them.

“So, Chinese?” She asked. I nodded, sitting up.

“I’ll eat anything. Could I um…” I felt my cheeks heat up at Annie’s quizzical head tilt.

“Would it be alright if I showered? I’m kinda gross.”

“The news ain’t a clean business, kid,” Eddie said, affecting a 20’s mobster accent as he came into the living room.

“I’ll show you where the bathroom is,” he added in his regular tone, nodding over his shoulder. I stood up slowly, a little sore from the way I’d fallen asleep. I let Eddie lead the way deeper into their home, following him down the hall and into the bedroom. I bit my lip, careful to keep my eyes set firmly forward.

I had been hoping for a guest bathroom with a shower, but no such luck.

“Here we go,” Eddie said, stepping aside to let me into the bathroom before he flicked the light on.

“Towels are in the cupboard right behind you,” his fingers brushed my cheek as he reached up, knocking the aforementioned cupboard. I nodded, leaning against it. I expected him to leave then, but he didn’t.

“I know I said it earlier, but… I really appreciate you coming in last night.” I smiled.

“I really appreciate you trusting me… and being stubborn about anyone else helping you,” I teased. Eddie smiled, reaching out and giving my shoulder a squeeze before he turned and left.

————-

“Between that water pressure and your company, I might be over here more often,” I commented. Annie smiled, nudging my knee with her own. Eddie had waved us out of the kitchen to clean up after dinner, and Annie and I had settled in the living room, on the couch. I’d sat toward one end, and was surprised when Annie had sat barely half a seat away, fully facing me.

“You’re more than welcome to. We can both vent about Eddie to someone that understands.” I laughed at that.

“I can’t even imagine what you’d have to vent about.” We spoke for a while about what Annie had done at work that week, about the libel case that she’d been assigned that had she had about a one in a million chance of winning.

“You’ll be fine,” I reassured, shaking my head, “You’re that one in a million chance.”

She smiled, reaching out and patting my cheek lightly.

“You’re so sweet,” She said gently. I smiled, shrugging.

“Just being honest.” I was surprised when her hand drifted down, cupping my neck.

“Is this okay?” She asked lightly. I nodded slowly, and she mirrored my movement. Her thumb slid along my jaw before it slid down, stroking over the hickey that was still at the base of my throat.

“What happened there?” She asked curiously, though there was a tinge of mischief in her tone. I gave a shaky laugh.

“Had a date.”

“Looks like it was a good one.”

“It was alright.”

“Just alright?” Annie asked, amused. I shrugged.

“He was nice.”

“Are you going to see him again?”

“Thinking about it…” I gasped softly as Annie pressed down on the bruise. She tutted, resuming her gentle circling of the spot.

“He should’ve been more gentle…Well, if he asks you out and you’re still on the fence,” she said, “You should come over here instead.”

I couldn’t think straight. Annie’s hand was so warm and firm against my neck, and she smelled so good… Or maybe I did. I had used her body wash after all.

“Do you guys want coffee?” Eddie called in from the kitchen. Neither of us answered for a moment before Annie spoke up for both of us, “Sure. I’ll help you.”

Annie gave me a smile before she got up, hand falling away from my cheek. Once she’d left, it was like I could breathe again. I sucked in a deep breath, bringing my hand up to ghost over where she’d touched me.

“Can’t work that stupid machine, anyway,” Eddie mumbled, stepping into the living room and plopping down on the adjacent armchair. He frowned at me.

“You alright?” He asked, “You look a bit red.” I nodded.

“S’warm in here,” I mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Eddie had both been more touchy over the last few weeks, and I’d savored every moment of it. I had seen Mark a couple more times, but it didn’t feel serious. I couldn’t shake the feeling that being with Eddie and Annie felt serious, the way a relationship progressed.

  
“It’s your fault,” Eddie insisted as we left the office.   
  
“It is  _not_  my fault We would’ve been out of there forty minutes sooner if you hadn’t pulled Harvey into that argument…” I trailed off, stopping at the curb and eyeing the helmet that Eddie was holding out to me.   
  
“Ah… No. no, I’ll meet you there,” I said, taking a step away from Eddie’s motorcycle.   
Eddie leaned back against his bike, browse raising, smiling.   
  
“You’re seriously gonna get a cab?”   
  
“Yeah, I ordered it while we were in the elevator.”   
  
“Cancel it.”   
  
“That’ll cost me like six bucks.”   
  
“I’ll Venmo you. Cancel it.” I huffed in annoyance before I pulled my phone out, opened the app and hit the cancel button.   
  
“Come on,” Eddie waved the helmet a bit. I took it from him, tucking my phone into my bag before I fitted the helmet over my head. It smiled like Annie’s shampoo. I climbed onto the back of Eddie’s motorcycle, fidgeting a little as he settled in front of me, pulling on his own helmet. I leaned forward a little as Eddie started his bike up, hesitantly looping my arms around his middle. Eddied reached up, tightening my grip on him before we took off.   
  
“See? Wasn’t so bad,” Eddie said as he helped me off of the bike. I grunted at his insistence. I was more focused on the fact that I’d chosen to pull my hair into a low ponytail and wouldn’t have any problem with helmet hair.   
  
“Cheaper than a cab, too,” He added, looping his arm around my shoulders and steering me toward the bar. I leaned into him a little bit, smiling and ducking my head. Annie and Eddie had both been more touchy over the last few weeks, and I’d savored every moment of it. I had seen Mark a couple more times, but it didn’t feel serious. I couldn’t shake the feeling that being with Eddie and Annie felt serious, the way a relationship progressed.   
  
I gently shrugged Eddie’s arm off as we neared the doors, and he turned to me, frowning.   
  
“What is it?” He asked. I shook my head.   
  
“You can’t just walk into your girlfriend’s birthday party with your arm around someone else,” I pointed out. Eddie glanced back toward the bar.  
  
“So Annie gets to hang off of you all night but I can’t?” He asked. I rolled my eyes.   
  
“I’m sure she won’t be ‘hanging off of me’. You’ll be there,” I pointed out before getting the door for Eddie. I followed him in, smiling a little at the reception he received from a few of his and Annie’s friends. We were midway through introductions before I heard, “You made it!”   
  
Eddie and I turned to see Annie coming out of the back. I didn’t expect her to hug me first, but she pulled me into a hug first. I smiled, hugging her in turn.   
  
“Happy birthday, hon,” I said quietly. She leaned back, cupping my cheek for a moment before she turned, stepping away and pulling Eddie into a kiss.   
  
“You’re late,” She said as she pulled away. Eddie looked over at me, pointing between us.   
  
“She was late, too!”   
  
“She can get away with it,” Annie said matter-of-factly, turning back and chucking me under the chin before taking my hand.   
  
“Let’s get you something to drink,” She said, leading me over to the bar.  
  
I had Eddie’s words in my head all night, about Annie hanging off of me. I noticed it more. We were touching one another  _constantly:_ hands on backs, shoulders, knees, or in one another’s hands. She was touchy with Eddie, too. I felt myself backing off of the touches, feeling like her friends were looking at me oddly for being so close to her and Eddie all night. 

——

  
“How does 28 feel?” I asked.   
  
“Feels pretty good,” Annie said, resting her chin on my shoulder as we waited for the cab. The three of us had had a little too much to drink and had planned. Eddie was at the curb, keeping an eye out for the taxi. Annie was a bit taller than me in her heels, and I felt myself leaning back into her as she wrapped her arms around me. She was rocking us back and forth a little bit.   
  
“Did you have a good time at your party?” I asked, trying to keep my voice as unaffected as I possibly could. It felt like I was being spooned.   
  
“I had a  _great_  time,” Annie sighed, turning her head to mumble into my hair. She hummed, giving me a light squeeze.   
  
“You smell so good,” She murmured. I shivered, mumbled, “ _Annie_ ,” Just as Eddie said,   
  
“Guys, c’mon!”

The taxi had pulled up, but neither of us had noticed. I carefully untangled myself from her, letting her get into the cab before me, since I’d be getting out before them. Annie pressed a kiss to my cheek as I climbed out, and I was sure I blushed such a bright red in the dark.   
  
——  
  
“We should talk to her,” Eddie said, pulling his shirt off, “I mean properly, set her down and tell her… What we’re thinking.”  
  
“I think she gets the idea,” Annie said smugly, settling under the covers and tucking her hands behind her head, “Did you see how red she was when we got in the cab?”

  
Eddie rolled his eyes.   
  
“You were being a bit much at the bar,” he said. Annie propped herself up on her elbows, watching him.   
  
“I think you’re just upset that you weren’t as touchy with her out in public as I was,” She said.   
  
“You were all over her, Annie,” Eddie said, laying down beside her.   
  
“Well, when we talk to her, properly, set her down and tell her what we’re thinking,” Annie said, tone teasing, “You can be all over her, too.” 


	9. Chapter 9

“You guys have got to let me have you over for once,” I insisted, looking away from the wall of pictures that was up in favor of looking back at Eddie.   
  
“Maybe next time,” He conceded.

“Definitely next time. I always come over here. And you guys are spoiling me, I barely cook anymore, not even for myself.”   
  
I sat on the arm of the couch, taking a sip from my glass.  
  
“Sure Annie doesn’t need any help in the kitchen?” I asked.   
  
“I’m fine! Talk to Eddie!” Annie called in from the kitchen. I smiled, shaking my head.   
  
“Because we never talk,” Eddie called back teasingly. I set my glass of wine aside, resting my hands on the arm of the couch.   
  
“So…” I started. Eddie held his hand up.   
  
“Promise me that we won’t talk about work tonight,” He said. I nodded.   
  
“No work,” I agreed. Eddie and I sat there I silence for a moment before we smiled, awkward.   
  
“So, we had Annie’s birthday party. When are we having yours?” I asked. Eddie waved me off.   
  
“In a few weeks. I don’t wanna do much, just dinner here with some friends. You’re invited, of course.” I smiled, ducking my head.   
  
“You saying ‘of course’ makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.” There were a few moments of silence before Eddie’s shoes entered my field of vision. He cupped my chin, tipping my head up to look at him.   
  
“Warm and fuzzy like that night in the hallway?” He asked softly. I was taken aback. He  _did_  remember. I didn’t know why he was bringing it up; we were both almost entirely sober, and Annie was  _right there_. I swallowed thickly; my mouth suddenly felt very dry.

“I don’t know if I’d call that ‘warm and fuzzy’,” I excused, shaking my head a little bit.   
  
“What would you call it, then?” He asked, leaning down.   
  
“I’d… I’d call it… Eddie, what are you doing?” I asked, stunned.   
  
“What’s it look like?” He asked, lips twitching.   
  
“We can’t, Annie is—“   
  
“Annie is liking what she’s seeing.” My head whipped around to see Annie standing in the doorway. My mouth worked wordlessly as she stepped closer.   
  
“I think we broke her,” Annie commented before taking my hand.   
  
“C’mere,” She murmured. I let her lead me from the arm of the couch to the cushions, sitting between them. My hand was still in Annie’s, and she was rubbing circles into my palm.   
  
“The thing is,” She said softly, “Eddie and I like you… Very much. And we’ve sort of gotten the vibe that maybe you like us, too.”   
  
I glanced over at Eddie, feeling my face heat as I tried to speak.   
  
“Oh, honey, you don’t need to go all bashful on us,” Annie shifted closer, our thighs pressing together; I vaguely registered Eddie’s arm sliding over the back of the couch. My eyes returned to my lap as I tried to take this all in.

“We like you as a friend, too,” Eddie said, “And whether you’re interested in us… Like that or not, we don’t want that to go away.” I leaned back against the couch cushions, biting my lip as I thought. Annie and Eddie waited in silence, though I could feel Eddie get antsy beside me. I couldn’t bring myself to look at either of them as I mumbled, “I like you guys, too. A lot.”   
  
“Well that explains why you can hardly keep your eyes off of us.”   
  
“ _Eddie_ ,” Annie chastised as I lifted my head to glare at him. Eddie was smiling down at me.   
  
“Can’t blame us, you look like a tomato,” He said, glancing between Annie and me. I glanced back at Annie when she rested her chin on my shoulder.   
  
“So you like me and Eddie?” She asked. I nodded a little bit.   
  
“Then why don’t you give him that kiss you’ve been thinking about?”   
  
I looked up at Eddie, wetting my lips with my tongue. I fantasized thought about kissing him before. Hell, I’d thought about kissing Annie, too. I’d just never imagined that either of them would be looking at them with the same warmth and hunger that I felt. Eddie leaned in, resting his hand on my thigh. He held my gaze steadily, as if looking or any sign of hesitation or nerves.    
  
“Whatever you want. You control this,” He said softly. I nodded slowly.   
  
“We don’t even have to do anything if you don’t want—“ Eddie added, but I cut him off with a kiss. I could hear Annie laugh behind us, but I was too wrapped up. 

Eddie’s lips were so soft. And when he’d said I was on control, he meant it. He let me control the pressure, the speed. I leaned back when the kiss broke, ready to lean in for another kiss, when slender fingers turned my head. I couldn’t help but smile when my eyes met Annie’s. She didn’t hesitate the way Eddie did, just leaned in and pressed her lips to mine, warm and firm.

Kissing Annie was nothing like kissing Eddie. Eddie gave me the reigns; Annie took them. She cupped her hand around the back of my neck, deepening the kiss as she wound her fingers into my hair. I groaned as she gave it a little tug, unable to help myself. She hummed, leaning back to look me over.

“I like the sound of that.”

\------

  
After dinner, I insisted on helping cleaning up so I had something to do. I could hear Annie and Eddie murmuring as they neatened up the living room. I zoned out for a little while, thinking through my options. I had never been approached by a couple before. Well, a couple of times on dating apps, but I’d never been tempted to take them up on the offer. The idea seemed… Daunting.   
  
“Almost done in here?” I looked back to see Annie just behind me. I glanced back at her, smiling before I returned to my task.

“Nearly, yeah.”   
  
“Good,” Annie stepped closer. She brushed my hair away from my neck, laying a gentle kiss there.   
  
“So are you staring for the night, or should we get you a cab?” She asked. I smiled shyly, glancing at her.   
  
“I’d like to stay, if that’s alright.”   
  
“It’s more than alright,” Annie said, turning me by the hips to face her. She’d had the day off, and I wasn’t used to seeing her like this— jeans and a t-shirt. I was so used to seeing her in heels, too. She was still a little bit taller than me still. I nodded, sliding my hands up her forearms. I leaned up to kiss her, less shy about it now, and she pressed me back against the counter. If it was anyone else, I might’ve complained about the edge of it digging into me, but I couldn’t focus on anything but Annie’s hands on my waist, or the feeling of her tongue sliding along the seam of my lips.   
  
“Aren’t you supposed to wait an hour after eating before doing that?” I laughed, head dropping back as Eddie stepped into the kitchen.   
  
“Pretty sure that’s swimming,” Annie said, turning her head to look at him, “And you are ruining what was quite a nice moment.”   
  
Eddie held his hands up in surrender.   
  
“Ruining the moment was the last thing on my mind.”   
  
“I think someone might’ve been feeling a little left out,” I said, looking over at Annie, who shook her head.   
  
“Well, we can’t have that.”

Eddie smiled, giving Annie a kiss.   
  
“Bedroom?” He asked her. She nodded once. Their eyes were on me in seconds. I summoned all of my courage before I nodded.   
  
“Bedroom,” I said decisively.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d only been into Annie and Eddie’s bedroom once before, and that had been to use their shower. I had lingered a little while getting dressed afterward, eyed Annie’s earring tree, the small stacks of Eddie’s notebooks on the desk in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I… have not written sex in a while. This took so long to post because I’m terrified it’s awful BUT OH WELL HERE YOU GO
> 
> Also this chapter is just smut, so if you’d rather not read that, we’ll likely be back to our regularly scheduled plot next week

 

I’d only been into Annie and Eddie’s bedroom once before, and that had been to use their shower. I had lingered a little while getting dressed afterward, eyed Annie’s earring tree, the small stacks of Eddie’s notebooks on the desk in the room. I found myself wanting to observe again; I didn’t know what to do with myself. Usually when I was with someone, we were already getting into it by the time we got to the bedroom.

I shoved my hands into my back pockets, unsure of what to do with them as Annie and Eddie came in.

“Having second thoughts?” Annie asked gently. I turned to face them, shaking my head.

“No, none,” I insisted. 

“You can change your mind, if you want,” Eddie offered.

“I know,” I said, reaching out and running my fingers along the hem of Eddie’s shirt. He stepped closer, pulling me into a kiss. I leaned into it, sighing. Eddie rested his hands on my waist, pulling me a little closer. He shuffled forward, and I met him in the middle, kissing him more firmly than I had in the living room. Annie pressed against my back, crowding me into Eddie’s chest as she brushed my hair aside, kissing my neck.  
I sighed, reaching back and resting my hand on her hip, keeping her close. Annie’s hands slid up my sides, wrapping around me and unbuttoning my top. Eddie’s hands slipped under the fabric, warm and steady. Annie tugged my shirt down, and I let go of Eddie, assuming Annie would throw my shirt aside.   
  
Instead Annie stopped the shirt around my elbows, holding my sleeves with one hand and reaching around, pulling the cups of my bra down. Her hand cupped my breast, thumb rubbing over my nipple. I whined, wriggling my shoulders against Annie’s grip. She giggled, lips brushing against the shell of my ear.   
  
“Be patient,” She murmured.   
  
“I don’t wanna be patient,” I breathed, turning my head to look at her as best I could, “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.”   
  
“Then tell us,” Eddie murmured. I could feel myself clamming up at the prospect, and Annie saw the shift in my demeanor.

“Show us,” She amended. I wriggled against her grasp again and she let go, allowing me to free my arms from my shirt. I tossed it away as quickly as I could, not even caring about looking ridiculous as I turned, pulling Annie into a desperate kiss. She seemed surprised, but took it in stride, sliding her hand down my back to grip my ass. I reached down, tugging her shirt off and only breaking our kiss as we pulled it over her head. I turned back to look at Eddie, and huffed out a laugh at the site of him palming himself through his jeans. He looked a little bashful to be caught, not sorry to be doing it.

“Off,” I said, nodding to his clothes, “everything, right now.” Annie laughed behind me. I shrugged off my bra as she unhooked it, throwing it in the general direction of where my shirt had wound up. She plastered herself against my back again, and I shivered at the feeling of her bare skin against mine. Her hands snaked down, undoing the button and zip.

“I never thought you’d be so bossy,” she said. I tugged my jeans down and underwear, kicking them off before I turned to face her, taking a couple of steps back toward the bed.

“I knew you would be,” I smiled. Eddie had settled down on their bed, and I pushed him back down onto it, sucking his plush lower lip into my mouth. My hand wandered his chest before sliding down and grasping his dick. He groaned into my mouth as I thumbed the head, smearing the drop of precum there. The bed dipped as Annie joined us, and I felt her lips skim over my wrist before she licked the underside of Eddie’s cock. I broke mine and Eddie’s kiss to turn and watch, sliding my hand to Eddie’s thigh. I could feel his head turn, kissing my shoulder as Annie took him into her mouth.

Her eyes locked on mine as she began to bob her head, hand working at what she couldn’t reach. I twisted on the bed, lightly pushing Annie’s hand away and lapping at lower half of Eddie’s shaft. I grinned as he groaned. Annie pulled her mouth off of Eddie, tonguing the glans. I leaned up, mirroring her actions. She leaned around him, licking into my mouth.

I yelped as I felt Eddie’s hands gripping my waist and tugging my body on top of his. I leaned away from Annie, turning my head to look questioningly back at Eddie. He ran his thumb over my lips of my pussy, humming.   
  
“She’s already wet,” He reported to Annie, repeating the movement twice before he focused his attentions on my clit. I pressed my hips back, chasing the feeling and urging him to do more.

“Squirming against him like you haven’t been touched in months,” Annie leaned up, kissing the corner of my mouth.   
  
“ _Annie_ ,” I whined, torn between leaning up into kissing her and pressing back into Eddie’s hands.   
  
“Relax,” She murmured. I watched Annie scoot backward, straddling Eddie’s thighs. She shifted, rubbing herself over Eddie’s cock. I leaned down, lapping at Annie’s clit and Eddie’s head in tandem as she ground against him.   
  
I felt Eddie groan as he mouthed along my inner thigh.   
  
“I … Thought about this,” I admitted, feeling color rise to my face despite our current situation.   
  
“I wanna see you ride him.” A gorgeous smile graced Annie’s face, pleased with my confession.

“You deserve everything you want, baby,” She murmured. I smiled and leaned up.   
  
“Yeah, I’m sure fucking your boyfriend is gonna be a real hardship,” I teased before I took one of her nipples into my mouth. Her fingers wove through my hair, keeping me close and holding me steady as Eddie slid a finger into me. I squeezed around it, pressing back as he began to ease it deeper, the heel of his hand grinding against my clit. I turned my head, kissing over Annie’s chest before taking her other nipple into my mouth, flicking the tip with my tongue.

My free hand slid down, between Annie’s pussy and Eddie’s cock, giving Annie the same treatment Eddie was giving me. Annie eased herself down onto the bed, spreading her legs for me. I leaned down, licking a wide stripe up Annie’s pussy as I eased a second finger into her. She gasped, and I moaned as she tightened her grip on my hair.   
  
“How is she, babe?” Eddie asked loud enough for Annie to hear. She hummed, looking down at me.   
  
“She’s so good for me. How’s she feel?”   
  
“Like warm honey.” I lifted my head, turning just enough to look back in Eddie’s direction and wriggling my hips.   
  
“Would you like to taste it, maybe?” I asked. Annie’s laugh turned into a gasp as I began to fuck her harder, scissoring my fingers before adding a third. I leaned back in, sliding my tongue over her slit before I sealed my lips over her clit. Annie’s hips twitched, and she reached down, gripping my wrist to still me.   
  
“You want me to cum on his cock or your fingers?” I gave her my sweetest smile.   
  
“I can’t have both?” Annie pulled me up, kissing me warmly.   
  
“The night’s still young,” She murmured. Annie urged me up, and I leaned back, giving her room to position herself over Eddie’s cock. I gripped his shaft, positioning him and holding him steady for her. As she lowered herself, Eddie sank his teeth into the meat of my thigh. I hissed the sting, stunned by the way it made my clit throb. Eddie turned his head, sliding his finger out of me before he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me down and sliding his tongue over my hole. 

I steadied my hand on his chest, rolling my hips and watching where Annie and Eddie were connected. My eyes traveled up over her, only to find her watching me through half-lidded eyes. I knew that look she was giving me now: pure hunger.

I hesitated in grinding down against Eddie’s mouth until he pulled me down harder. Eddie began to fuck up into Annie as he licked into me.   
  
Annie rode Eddie as she leaned down, kissing my neck and chest. I couldn’t focus, between the sound of Annie’s panting, of skin slapping against skin, and the feeling of Eddie’s stubble scraping my thighs. My hand wandered Annie’s body, finding her clit and worrying it between my fingers. Her hips stuttered as I continued my ministrations. Curses fell from her lips, along with mine and Eddie’s names.

“Are you going to cum for us?” She murmured as my eyes squeeze shut.

“Yes,” I whined, fingers faltering in their rhythm as I felt my orgasm building. Eddie fucked up into Annie in short, deep thrusts, and she tipped forward, steadying herself against his chest.

“Come on, sweet girl,” She urged.

“Annie.. Eddie— oh!” I gasped as I came. Eddie’s tongue worried at my clit as I clenched around his fingers, riding out my orgasm. I gently pushed his arm as it became too much, shifting off of him and collapsing onto the bed beside him and Annie. I watched, hazy, as Annie came on Eddie’s cock with Eddie cumming a moment later. Annie slumped forward against Eddie’s chest, resting her head on his shoulder as they came down from their high. I felt a little on the outside, as if I shouldn’t be watching, but before those nagging fears could overtake me, Eddie’s arm snaked around my middle, tugging me into his side. I nuzzled his shoulder, closing my eyes as I listened to him and Anne share lazy kisses.

“You taste good on Eddie, sweet girl,” Annie cooed, running her fingers over my cheek.

“I can’t wait to try you myself.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie had sent me a seven-page document titled ‘Arrangement’. There was a statement at the top, a list of questions on the following pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry it took me so long to get back to this   
> Not beta-read

“It’s standard.” I raised a brow a the casual tone in Annie’s voice.  
  
“It looks like a contract,” I countered.  
  
Annie had sent me a seven-page document titled ‘Arrangement’. There was a statement at the top, a list of questions on the following pages.  
  
Eddie reached under my arms, taking control of the mouse and making a change that I was  _not_  okay with. I nudged him back, shooting him a warning look before correcting what he’d done.  
  
“Is there are a whole subsection of the law community committed to well-organized threesomes that I don’t know about?” I asked. I caught Eddie at the precise moment he’d taken a sip of his coffee and he nearly spit it out.  
  
“… I feel like I should’ve asked if I was on speakerphone first,” I added when Annie didn’t answer.  
  
“You’re not,” She answered, tone clipped, “Sorry, I’m at work. Just— fill it out and we can all sit down and talk about it later, okay?” I pushed a huff out through my nose at her tone.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“I’ll talk to you later,” She added before hanging up.  
  
I set the phone down on the desk, folding my arms over my chest and leaning back. Eddie gently nudged my knee with his own.  
  
“She’s stressed,” He said softly, “This case is big and—“  
  
“She’s trying to put herself in a good position to make partner later, I know,” I cut him off. Eddie hummed in agreement. There was a pause before he rested his hand on my thigh. I jumped a little at the contact, looking around and pushing his hand away.  
  
“No one is looking,” Eddie said softly. I shook my head.  
  
“Someone is always looking,“ I argued.

  
—  
  
I printed out the agreement at work, making Eddie get it for me before shoving it into my bag. It was a little crumpled when I took it out, and I flattened the sheets down. I looked over the title, brow furrowing.  
  
 _Yes/No/Maybe_  And then four columns:  
 _What things are you comfortable with?  
  
Have you experienced this? (Yes/No)  
_  
 _Willingness (0=No 5=Yes)  
  
Notes, questions?_  
  
I bit my lip, eyeing the long list. Bondage, oral sex, anal sex, group sex- 

_Group sex._

  
I put the list down, feeling my face flush. There was more, of course. I wasn’t a prude, but I hadn’t done anything like this before. I put the list back down before I stood, heading into my kitchen. I needed dinner.  
And wine, I needed wine.  
  
—  
  
“Hey, pretty girl.”  
  
Annie sounded way more relaxed than she had earlier that day. I hadn’t expected her to call me, but I was happy to hear from her.  
  
“Hey…Smart lady,” I answered lamely, cringing. She laughed on the other end of the phone, which made me relax a little bit.  
  
“How’s the case going?” I asked.  
  
“Please, no more about the case,” I heard Eddie’s voice and perked up.  
  
“You’re home?” I asked.  
  
“Yeah, I got back a little while ago. Do you want to come over?” Annie asked. I bit my lip.  
  
“I do… But I’m working on this list, and I’m finally picking up steam on it. I kinda wanna finish it. Do you guys wanna come over tomorrow? I can cook.”  
  
“We’d love to come over—“ Annie said over Eddie’s,  
  
“Sounds great, hon.”  
  
 _Hon_. That made me feel warm.  
  
“Oh, and Annie?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“… In the allergies section, I mean. My nut allergy doesn’t need to be on that list, right?”  
  
“No — Eddie, get that look off of your face,” Annie ’s voice faded out as, I’m assuming, she turned to yell at Eddie. I smiled, shaking my head.  
  
“You guys are ridiculous,” I grumbled.  
  
“We’ll see you tomorrow. We’ll bring our lists?” Annie added. I nodded, though she couldn’t see me.  
  
“Looking forward to seeing you guys,” I said.  
  
“We’re looking forward to seeing you, too,” Eddie answered. I smiled.  
  
“Night, guys.”  
  
“Night, pretty girl,” Annie murmured before hanging up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Feelings?


End file.
